Electrosurgery is a well-accepted technique for performing cutting and coagulation during surgical operations. Electrosurgical devices used for this purpose may be one of two types, one wherein the electrosurgical generator is grounded to the chassis of the device and the second being of the type wherein the generator is isolated from the chassis. The generator is generally capable of providing various types of high frequencies at various wave forms and power levels so as to provide various output signals at the active electrode for such techniques as cutting, coagulation, fulguration, or desication. The high frequency energy supplied by the generator is conveyed to the patient by the use of an active electrode. The Radio Frequency (RF) current is then returned to the generator through a return plate attached to the patient which generally has a large contact area. A large contact area reduces the current density flowing from the patient so as to minimize potential electrically burns occuring at the point of contact between the return plate and patient.
During use of electrosurgical device, there exists the possibility that the patient can suffer severe electrical burns if the radio frequency current returns to the electrosurgical device in an alternate route other than the return electrode via ground. There is also a possibility that others in the operating vicinity who are grounded may inadvertently touch the patient thereby causing burns to this other individual as well as to patient.